1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ball slides. More particularly it relates to a recirculating ball slide capable of supporting heavy loads.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
As is well known, ball slides are a useful alternative to other forms of moveable bearings, such as rotating ball-bearing wheels and the like.
See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,721 which issued on Jan. 26, 1971 to Hans Worm. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,398,999 and 2,681,836 which disclose similar structures.
Unfortunately, such prior art ball slides are not capable of good performance under heavy load due to binding of the ball bearings in the ball race. As a solution to the above and other problems, we have made this invention which comprises, in combination, a ball slide and a slide rail. The ball slide itself comprises a recirculating ball race, and a plurality of ball bearings. The ball bearings are retained within the race by retaining means and both the ball slide and the slide rail have a concave ball track formed therein. At least the ball track of the slide has an average radius of curvature less than 10 percent larger than the radius of the ball bearings, the center of curvature thereof being radially offset from the center of the ball bearings.